


Christmas Surprise

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Malisaac Oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BUT THE ENDING, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Christmas, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Malia studying?????, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: "Scott you did put gas last night, right." Isaac said turning to look at Scott."Yeah, why?""Because we're almost running out of gas." Isaac said pointing at the fuel gauge.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate
Series: Malisaac Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Wattpad years ago

"Malia, I'm sorry." Isaac said over the phone.

"It's fine Isaac, don't worry about it." Malia said holding back tears. "There's always next year, right?" 

"I'll come down next year." 

"Promise." She said hopefully. 

"I promise. I have to go now. Love you. Bye." 

"Love you too, bye." 

Isaac clicked end and put his phone away. 

"I hope you're right about this Scott." He looked up at Scott.

"Dude, don't worry, I got this under control." He said putting an arm around Isaac. 

"Yeah that what's worries me." Isaac said walking off with Scott to class. 

The plan was for Isaac to call Malia and tell her he wouldn't be able to come down for Christmas. Then on Christmas eve, he would surprise her. 

....................................................................

"He's not coming." Malia said laying on her bed.

"What, but he said he would." Alison turned around from her desk to look at Malia.

"Yeah, I know but he's busy with university." 

"Well, you still have me" Alison jump from the chair and onto the bed with Malia. 

"I know." Malia got up and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go to the library. Later" She called out. 

Once Alison was sure Malia was gone she quickly grabbed her phone and called Scott. 

"Hey Ali" 

"Honestly Scott I hope this plan works out. Malia looked sad when she got off the phone with Isaac." Alison said pacing the room.

"It will. Isaac is packing as we speak. We should be on the road early in the morning." 

Alison paused. "Just get here safe." 

"Yeah, I know. See you tomorrow night." He said before the line went dead.

The room door open and in came Malia. 

"I thought you were going to the library?" Alison said. 

"Yeah, it's closed." Malia put her bag down and laid back in bed. 

.....................................................................

"Scott you did put gas last night, right." Isaac said turning to look at Scott.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Because we're almost running out of gas." Isaac said pointing at the fuel gauge. 

Scott looked at the fuel gauge. "We've only been driving for two hours, we shouldn't be running out of gas." 

"Let's just find a gas station." Isaac said looking out the window.

"The next gas station should be about 10 miles away." Scott looked at Isaac. "We'll get there on time." 

"While I put gas go get some snacks and drinks." 

"Dr. Pepper & Doritos?" Isaac said getting out of the car. 

"Yeah." Scott began to pump gas into the car.

Isaac walked into the store and grab a big bag of Doritos and a Dr. Pepper and a Root beer. He walked up to the cash register and glance at the small tv behind the checkout guy. 

"Hey what's that about?" Isaac said pointing at the tv. 

"Oh, some major car accident happened." The checkout guy said. 

Isaac looked back at the tv and immediately knew where that was but had to ask for confirmation.

"Where exactly is that going towards?" Isaac asked handling the guys a 10 dollar bill. 

"It's towards Beacon Hills." The guy said giving Isaac the change and the bag of snacks. 

"Thanks." Isaac said then walked out towards Scott's car. 

Scott looked at Isaac walking up to him. "What's up."

"Major accident towards Beacon Hills." He said getting in the car. 

"Then let's take a detour." Scott turned on the car and pulled out of the gas station. 

"Na let's just stay on course." 

.....................................................................

"Get dress Malia." Alison though a red dress at Malia. 

"Why, it's only us." Malia said looking up from her mac book.

"Malia Tate stop being difficult and just put the dress on." Alison said holding up the dress. 

"Fine." Malia took the dress from Alison and walked to the bathroom. 

......................................................................

"We're outside." Scott told Alison though the phone while parking the car.

"I hope she's surprised." Isaac said getting out and grabbing the small black box.

"You ready." Scott said.

"Hell no. But it's now or never." Isaac said walking up to the house. 

"You got this." Scott patted Isaac on the back. 

.....................................................................

The doorbell rang and both girls walked down. 

"Were you expecting someone?" Malia ask. 

"No, were you?" Alison responded with a small smile. "Answer it." 

Malia went to answer the door and was shocked by who was standing before her. She smiled and jump into his open arms, she got teary-eyed as well and didn't want to let go. Minutes later she did and told Isaac and Scott to come in. 

"How? You said you couldn't come down this year." Malia said looking at Isaac and smiling.

"All part of the plan." He pointed at Scott. "That Scott came up with." 

"Scott actually had a plan, usually he just wings everything." 

"You're welcome." Scott said back.

"Anyway, Mal I have something for you, well to tell you." Isaac said bringing out the black box.

Malia’s eyes went wide and her smile grew. Isaac got on one knee and took her left hand in his.

"Malia Tate we meet back in high school five years ago and since then I knew I would ask you to be mine for the rest of my life. I love you, Malia, even when you are stubborn as hell. I will never stop loving you." Isaac slid the ring on her finger. "Malia Tate, will you make me the luckiest guy in the galaxy and marry me?" 

Malia was crying by then but happy tears. She took Isaac's face in her hands. 

"Of course I will Isaac Lahey. I love you to Pluto and back." She kissed him. 

Alison was crying and Scott put his arm around her shoulder. 

"So seems like we're next." He looked down at Alison and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't looked at this in so long and completely forgot how it ends...


End file.
